culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 in music
Events January *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/January_1 January 1] – In most of Europe, copyright expired on a number of classic pop and rock-and-roll songs recorded in 1954 and earlier, including [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Bill_Haley Bill Haley]'s "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rock_Around_the_Clock Rock Around the Clock]", and "Only You" by [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Platters The Platters].[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenote1 [1]] *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/January_7 January 7] – Welsh [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Punk_rock punk] band [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mclusky Mclusky] officially announce their disbanding via their website. Weeks later, Welsh noisecore/punk band [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Jarcrew Jarcrew] disband due to their drummer becoming a [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Jehovah%27s_Witnesses Jehovah's Witness] – remnants of the two bands later went on to join forces and become [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Future_of_the_Left Future of the Left]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/January_17 January 17] – Prior to missing 2 live shows, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mike_Tempesta Mike Tempesta] is officially no longer part of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Powerman_5000 Powerman 5000] due to fighting with the band. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/January_22 January 22] – The [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tsunami_Relief_Cardiff Tsunami Relief] concert is held at the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Millennium_Stadium Millennium Stadium], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Cardiff Cardiff], Wales – the largest live music event in the UK since the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Live_Aid Live Aid] concert of 1985. Performers included [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Madonna_(entertainer) Madonna], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Eric_Clapton Eric Clapton], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Jools_Holland Jools Holland], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Manic_Street_Preachers Manic Street Preachers], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Lulu_(singer) Lulu], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Aled_Jones Aled Jones], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Charlotte_Church Charlotte Church], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Katherine_Jenkins Katherine Jenkins], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Feeder Feeder], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Snow_Patrol Snow Patrol],[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Liberty_X Liberty X]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/January_29 January 29] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Avril_Lavigne Avril Lavigne], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Chantal_Kreviazuk Chantal Kreviazuk], the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Barenaked_Ladies Barenaked Ladies], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Raine_Maida Raine Maida], and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Sarah_McLachlan Sarah McLachlan] conduct a concert in Vancouver, British Columbia, for[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Humanitarian_response_to_the_2004_Indian_Ocean_earthquake tsunami relief]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/January_31 January 31] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Jon_Levasseur Jon Levasseur] leaves [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Cryptopsy Cryptopsy], saying he has lost interest in Extreme Music. February *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/February_7 February 7] – The [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/BRIT_Awards BRIT Awards] are held in London. [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Scissor_Sisters Scissor Sisters], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Keane_(band) Keane], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Franz_Ferdinand_(band) Franz Ferdinand], and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Joss_Stone Joss Stone] are among the winners. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/February_13 February 13] - The [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/47th_Grammy_Awards 47th Grammy Awards] are held in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Staples_Center Staples Center], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Los_Angeles Los Angeles], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/California California]. [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Ray_Charles Ray Charles] become the big winner at the ceremony. [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Britney_Spears Britney Spears]earned her first [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Grammy Grammy] in the category of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Grammy_Award_for_Best_Dance_Recording Best Dance Recording] for her hit single [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Toxic_(song) Toxic]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/February_15 February 15] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Sonny_Mayo Sonny Mayo] replaces [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Clint_Lowery Clint Lowery] in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Sevendust Sevendust]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/February_22 February 22] **After being silent since late 2004, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Blink-182 Blink-182] announce that they will be taking an indefinite hiatus, the news comes as a big shock for fans. According to guitarist[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tom_DeLonge Tom DeLonge], the band will not come completely inactive. **[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Brian_Welch Brian Welch], guitarist of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Ko%D0%AFn KoЯn], leaves the band after converting to Christianity. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/February_28 February 28] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Static-X Static-X] fires [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tripp_Eisen Tripp Eisen] because of his arrest for sex offenses involving a minor. March *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/March_7 March 7] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Koichi_Fukuda Koichi Fukuda] rejoins [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Static-X Static-X] on guitar after 5 years away from the band. Fukuda replaces [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tripp_Eisen Tripp Eisen], who was arrested twice in February over two separate charges of sexual intercourse with underage girls. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/March_26 March 26] – Australian drummer of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Crowded_House Crowded House], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Paul_Hester Paul Hester], is found dead in a Melbourne Park. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/March_29 March 29] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Will_Smith Will Smith] releases his fourth studio album (first under Interscope Records) [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Lost_and_Found_(Will_Smith_album) ''Lost and Found''] April *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/April_3 April 3] **[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Country_music Country music] legend [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kenny_Rogers Kenny Rogers] signs a major worldwide record deal with [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Capitol_Records Capitol Records]. **[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Alice_in_Chains Alice in Chains] original bass player [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mike_Starr_(musician) Mike Starr] is arrested for "investigation of property destruction and theft". He was also sentenced to 30 days for misdemeanor drug possession in April 1994, two years after being replaced from the group during the recording of ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Dirt_(Alice_in_Chains_album) Dirt]''. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/April_7 April 7] – The concert [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Selena_%C2%A1VIVE! Selena ¡VIVE!] takes place at [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Reliant_Stadium Reliant Stadium] in Houston. The memorial concert was held on the 10th anniversary of the murder by firearm of Selena, "The Queen of Tejano Music". Performers include [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Thal%C3%ADa Thalía], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Gloria_Estefan Gloria Estefan], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Paulina_Rubio Paulina Rubio], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Pepe_Aguilar Pepe Aguilar], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Banda_el_Recodo Banda el Recodo], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Alejandra_Guzm%C3%A1n Alejandra Guzmán] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Fey_(singer) Fey]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/April_9 April 9] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Destiny%27s_Child Destiny's Child] launch their World Tour [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Destiny_Fulfilled_..._And_Lovin%27_It Destiny Fulfilled ... And Lovin' It] in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hiroshima,_Japan Hiroshima, Japan]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/April_19 April 19] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mike_Jones_(rapper) Mike Jones] releases his first studio album entitled "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Who_Is_Mike_Jones%3F Who Is Mike Jones?]" in the United States. May *May/June – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Operation_Ivy_(band) Operation Ivy]/[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rancid_(band) Rancid] bassist [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Matt_Freeman Matt Freeman] is diagnosed with lung cancer. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/May_2 May 2] **Legendary [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Blues-rock blues-rock] group [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Cream_(band) Cream] reunites for four shows in London's [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Royal_Albert_Hall Royal Albert Hall]. **[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Linkin_Park Linkin Park] issues a press release demanding to end its contract with [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Warner_Music_Group Warner Music Group], on the grounds that the label would fail to meet its "fiduciary responsibility to market and promote Linkin Park" due to cost-cutting efforts at the company.[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenotelinkinpark2 [2]] *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/May_6 May 6] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Audioslave Audioslave] becomes the first American rock group to perform a free outdoor concert in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Cuba Cuba]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/May_17 May 17] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kylie_Minogue Kylie Minogue] is diagnosed with breast cancer. Thus she has to cancel her [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Showgirl:_The_Greatest_Hits_Tour Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/May_21 May 21] – The Los Angeles radio station [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/KROQ-FM KROQ-FM] airs the 13th Annual [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/KROQ_Weenie_Roast Weenie Roast] show with [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Alkaline_Trio Alkaline Trio], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Audioslave Audioslave], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Bloc_Party Bloc Party], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Bravery The Bravery], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Dead_60s The Dead 60s],[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Foo_Fighters Foo Fighters], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hot_Hot_Heat Hot Hot Heat], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Interpol_(band) Interpol], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Jimmy_Eat_World Jimmy Eat World], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Killers The Killers], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Mars_Volta The Mars Volta], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/M%C3%B6tley_Cr%C3%BCe Mötley Crüe], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/MxPx MxPx], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/My_Chemical_Romance My Chemical Romance], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Queens_of_the_Stone_Age Queens of the Stone Age] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Transplants_(band) The Transplants]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/May_22 May 22] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tammin_Sursok Tammin Sursok] releases her debut and to date only album ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Whatever_Will_Be Whatever Will Be]''. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/May_24 May 24] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Gorillaz Gorillaz] release their second studio album, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Demon_Days Demon Days]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/May_25 May 25] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Carrie_Underwood Carrie Underwood] wins the fourth season of ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/American_Idol American Idol]''. June *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_4 June 4] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mariah_Carey Mariah Carey]'s "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/We_Belong_Together_(Mariah_Carey_song) We Belong Together]" became her 16th chart topper on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/US_Billboard_Hot_100 US Billboard Hot 100] considering her popularity between 2001 and 2003 had substantially declined and many had considered her career over. The song, then, spent 14 non-consecutive weeks at number one on both the US Billboard Hot 100 and on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hot_R%26B/Hip-Hop_Songs Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs] chart. It made history when it became the first song to simultaneously occupy the number one position on nine Billboard charts on the week ending August 6, 2005: the Hot 100, Billboard Hot 100 Airplay, Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hot_R%26B/Hip-Hop_Airplay Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Pop_100_Airplay Pop 100 Airplay], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Top_40_Mainstream Top 40 Mainstream], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rhythmic_Airplay_Chart Rhythmic Airplay Chart], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hot_Dance_Club_Songs Hot Dance Club Songs], and the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hot_Ringtones Hot Ringtones] charts. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_9 June 9]–11 – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Download_Festival Download Festival] 2006. [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tool_(band) Tool], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Metallica Metallica] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Guns_N%27_Roses Guns N' Roses] headline the main stage. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_12 June 12] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Pink_Floyd Pink Floyd] announce that they will reunite with former bassist [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Roger_Waters Roger Waters], who left the band in 1985, on July 2 for the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Live_8 Live 8] London concert. This will be the first time the band played together as a quartet since ''The Wall'' tour in 1981, and the first public performance by Pink Floyd since 1994. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_13 June 13] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Michael_Jackson Michael Jackson] is found ''not guilty'' of child molestation. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_14 June 14] - The [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Backstreet_Boys Backstreet Boys] came back and released their fifth studio album [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Never_Gone Never Gone] after a nearly 5-year hiatus *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_15 June 15] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Destiny%27s_Child Destiny's Child] announce they will disband upon completion of their world tour. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_16 June 16] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mot%C3%B6rhead Motörhead] celebrate their 30th anniversary with a concert in the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hammersmith_Apollo Hammersmith Apollo], which is later released on DVD. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_18 June 18]–19 – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Green_Day Green Day] films their first ever live CD/DVD ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Bullet_in_a_Bible Bullet in a Bible]'' at the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/National_Bowl National Bowl] in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Milton_Keynes Milton Keynes], England. They played to over 130,000 fans in two days. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_21 June 21] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billy_Corgan Billy Corgan] announces that he wants to reform his popular [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Alternative_rock alternative rock] group [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Smashing_Pumpkins The Smashing Pumpkins], which disbanded on December 2, 2000. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/June_25 June 25] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Patti_Smith Patti Smith] curates the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Meltdown_(festival) Meltdown festival]. July–August *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/July_2 July 2] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Live_8 Live 8] [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Benefit_concert benefit concerts] are held around the world, as part of the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Make_Poverty_History Make Poverty History] campaign. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/July_6 July 6] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Lil%27_Kim Lil' Kim] is sentenced to a year and a day in prison for lying to a federal grand jury about her knowledge of suspects in a 2001 shooting outside a New York radio station.[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenotelilkimsentenced3 [3]] *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/July_11 July 11] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Chemical_Brothers The Chemical Brothers] release their single, "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Boxer_(The_Chemical_Brothers_song) The Boxer]". *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/July_21 July 21] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Gigantour Gigantour] runs through to September 11, a festival organised by [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Megadeth Megadeth] frontman [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Dave_Mustaine Dave Mustaine] with bands including [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Dream_Theater Dream Theater], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Anthrax_(American_band) Anthrax], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Fear_Factory Fear Factory] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Nevermore Nevermore]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/August_9 August 9] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Staind Staind] releases ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Chapter_V_(Staind_album) Chapter V]'', which becomes their third-straight studio album to reach #1 on the US [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 ''Billboard'' 200] album charts. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/August_18 August 18] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Interscope_Records Interscope Records] reports that [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Eminem Eminem] has entered rehab for dependency on sleep medication. The rapper had canceled the European leg of the[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Anger_Management_Tour Anger Management 3 Tour] two days earlier, citing exhaustion.[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenoteeminemrehab4 [4]] A four-year hiatus would ensue until the release of the ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Relapse_(Eminem_album) Relapse]'' album in 2009. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/August_24 August 24]-[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/August_31 31] - The UNESCO-sponsored Fifth Sharq Taronalari (Melodies of the East) International Music Festival is held in Samarkand.[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenote5 [5]] *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/August_26 August 26] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rihanna Rihanna] releases her debut album, ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Music_of_the_Sun Music of the Sun]'', which debuts at number 10 on the US [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 ''Billboard'' 200]. The album produced two singles that achieved international chart success, including first single "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Pon_de_Replay Pon de Replay]", which topped number 2 at the US ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]'' [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hot_100 Hot 100]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/August_28 August 28] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Death_Row_Records Death Row Records] CEO [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Suge_Knight Suge Knight] is shot in the leg at an [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/MTV_Video_Music_Awards MTV Video Music Awards] pre-party in Miami.[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenotesugeknight6 [6]] No one is ever charged in the shooting. September–October *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/September_2 September 2] **A statue of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Edward_Elgar Edward Elgar] by Jemma Pearson is unveiled near Hereford Cathedral. **''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/A_Concert_for_Hurricane_Relief A Concert for Hurricane Relief]'' airs on NBC and its affiliates, the first of several benefit concerts held to raise funds for [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hurricane_Katrina Hurricane Katrina] relief efforts. ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Shelter_from_the_Storm:_A_Concert_for_the_Gulf_Coast Shelter from the Storm: A Concert for the Gulf Coast]'' and ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/ReAct_Now:_Music_%26_Relief ReAct Now: Music & Relief] air the following week.'' [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/From_the_Big_Apple_to_the_Big_Easy From the Big Apple to the Big Easy]'', a pair of simultaneous benefit concerts at [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Madison_Square_Garden Madison Square Garden] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Radio_City_Music_Hall Radio City Music Hall], are held on September 20. On A Concert for Hurricane Relief, rapper [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kanye_West Kanye West] makes controversial statement, "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/George_W._Bush George Bush] doesn't care about back people".'' *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/September_9 September 9] – The band [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Scooter_(band) Scooter] perform at the All-State Arena in Chicago, IL, their first performance in the United States. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/September_10 September 10] **The Italian rocker [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Luciano_Ligabue Luciano Ligabue] attracts a European record number of spectators with a concert at Campovolo, in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Reggio_Emilia Reggio Emilia].[''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]''] **Destiny's Child breaks up after the finishing of their Destiny Fulfilled...and Lovin' it Tour. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/September_20 September 20] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/J.D._Fortune J.D. Fortune] wins ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rock_Star:_INXS Rock Star: INXS]'', a reality TV singing contest to become the new lead vocalist of Australian rock band [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/INXS INXS]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/September_27 September 27] – Actor [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Drake_Bell Drake Bell] releases his debut musical album [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Telegraph_(album) Telegraph]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/October_1 October 1] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Sentenced Sentenced] plays their final show. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/October_15 October 15] – Media reported that Latin star [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Luis_Miguel Luis Miguel] has released his own vintage of wine, "Unico. Luis Miguel", a [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Cabernet_Sauvignon Cabernet Sauvignon]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/October_21 October 21] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Nightwish Nightwish] perform at the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hartwall_Areena Hartwall Areena], later to be released as the ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/End_of_an_Era End of an Era]'' DVD. The following day, singer [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tarja_Turunen Tarja Turunen] is dismissed in an open letter.[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenote7 [7]] *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/October_25 October 25]- [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/NSYNC NSYNC] releases their first compilation album [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Greatest_Hits_(NSYNC_album) ''Greatest Hits''] three years after their breakup. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/October_31 October 31] - ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Greatest_Hits_(Blink-182_album) Greatest Hits]'' is released. It is a collection of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Blink-182 Blink-182]'s greatest singles. At the time of the release, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Blink-182 Blink-182] were on an indefinite hiatus but would later reunite in 2009 and release their sixth studio album ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Neighborhoods_(Blink-182_album) Neighborhoods]'' in 2011. November *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_6 November 6] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Madonna_(entertainer) Madonna] earns her 36th Top Ten single with [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Warner_Bros._Records Warner Bros. Records]-based, ABBA-sampled "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hung_Up Hung Up]". This ties her with [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Elvis_Presley Elvis Presley] for the most Top Ten singles. [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Beatles The Beatles] have 34. "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hung_Up Hung Up]" is also Madonna's 47th Top Forty single – the most for any female artist. Her new album ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Confessions_on_a_Dance_Floor Confessions On A Dance Floor]'' hits #1 in 40 countries during the month, a new record. (The Beatles also previously held this record when ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/1_(The_Beatles_album) The Beatles 1]'' went to #1 in 36 countries in 2000.) *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_8 November 8] - The first ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Guitar_Hero_(video_game) Guitar Hero]'' video game is released for the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/PlayStation_2 PlayStation 2]. The game becomes a major hit that turns [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rhythm_game rhythm games] into one of the most popular video game genres for several years, and increases the sales of artists who have their songs included in the games. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_15 November 15] **The [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Sony_BMG_copy_protection_rootkit_scandal Sony BMG copy protection rootkit scandal] breaks as [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Sony_BMG Sony BMG] announces that it will recall all remaining stock of an estimated 15 million CDs containing copy protection that exposes the computers of consumers to serious security risks if played in their PC disc drives. Several class action lawsuits are filed against Sony in the ensuing public relations disaster.[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/2005_in_music#citenotesonyrootkit8 [8]] **All-female group [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Danity_Kane Danity Kane] is formed on MTV show ''Making The Band''. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_20 November 20] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Madonna_(entertainer) Madonna]'s Warner Bros. Records-based (Festival Mushroom Records in Australia) single, "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hung_Up Hung Up]" takes the title as the ARIA #1 single. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_21 November 21] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kate_DeAraugo Kate DeAraugo] takes the title of ''[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Australian_Idol Australian Idol]'' 2005, ahead of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Emily_Williams Emily Williams]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_22 November 22] **The 33rd annual [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/American_Music_Award American Music Awards] are held. Multiple winners are [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Destiny%27s_Child Destiny's Child], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tim_McGraw Tim McGraw], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kelly_Clarkson Kelly Clarkson], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Black_Eyed_Peas The Black Eyed Peas], and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Green_Day Green Day]. **[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/System_of_a_Down System of a Down] becomes the third musical act to have two number 1 albums in the same year. The other two to do this record were [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/DMX_(rapper) DMX] & [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Beatles The Beatles]. **[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Britney_Spears Britney Spears] releases her first [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Remix_album remix album], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/B_in_the_Mix:_The_Remixes B in the Mix: The Remixes]. The album had sold 1 millon copies worldwide, making it one of the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/List_of_best-selling_remix_albums_worldwide best selling remix album of all time]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_29 November 29] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Chris_Brown Chris Brown] comes onto the music scene at age 16 with the release of his debut album [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Chris_Brown_(album) ''Chris Brown'']. Making him the second youngest male R&B artist to come into the music business since [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Usher_(entertainer) ''Usher''] in 1994. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/November_30 November 30] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Apocalyptica Apocalyptica] change locations of the shoot of their DVD "The Life Burns Tour" from [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Erfurt Erfurt], Germany (Dec. 2) to [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/D%C3%BCsseldorf Düsseldorf], Germany (Dec. 4) due to technical reasons. December *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_3 December 3] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Marilyn_Manson Marilyn Manson] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Dita_Von_Teese Dita Von Teese] hold a wedding ceremony in Ireland. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_6 December 6] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Korn Korn]'s seventh studio album, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/See_You_on_the_Other_Side_(Korn_album) See You on the Other Side], debuts at number 3 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 ''Billboard'' 200]. This is the first album without longtime guitarist[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Brian_%22Head%22_Welch Brian "Head" Welch] and is the last to feature original drummer [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/David_Silveria David Silveria]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_8 December 8] – The nominations for the 48th [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Grammy_Award Grammy Awards] are announced. The top-nominated artists include [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mariah_Carey Mariah Carey], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/John_Legend John Legend], and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kanye_West Kanye West], with eight nominations each. Other nominated artists include [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Gwen_Stefani Gwen Stefani], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Beyonc%C3%A9_Knowles Beyoncé Knowles] (two of her own, plus four with [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Destiny%27s_Child Destiny's Child]), [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kelly_Clarkson Kelly Clarkson], and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/50_Cent 50 Cent]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_10 December 10] **[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Amnesty_International Amnesty International] launches its "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Make_Some_Noise_(campaign) Make Some Noise]" music initiative. **The Los Angeles radio station [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/KROQ-FM KROQ-FM] airs the 16th annual [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/KROQ_Almost_Acoustic_Christmas Acoustic Christmas]. On November 10, 2005, KROQ's official website announced that it will include[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Avenged_Sevenfold Avenged Sevenfold], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Fall_Out_Boy Fall Out Boy], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Korn Korn], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Nine_Inch_Nails Nine Inch Nails], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rise_Against Rise Against], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/System_of_a_Down System of a Down] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Thrice Thrice] for the first night. The second night is held the following day, as also announced at KROQ's official website on November 15, 2005 and includes [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Bravery The Bravery], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Coldplay Coldplay], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Death_Cab_for_Cutie Death Cab for Cutie], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Depeche_Mode Depeche Mode], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hot_Hot_Heat Hot Hot Heat], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Jack_Johnson_(musician) Jack Johnson], [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Nada_Surf Nada Surf] and [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_White_Stripes The White Stripes]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_11 December 11] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Peter_Wichers Peter Wichers] leaves [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Soilwork Soilwork]. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_15 December 15] - [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Madonna_(entertainer) Madonna]'s Warner Bros. Records-based single, "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Hung_Up Hung Up]" sets a new record in the download charts by staying at #1 for 7 consecutive weeks. The single first appears on Z100 New York, closely followed by 2day FM (Sydney), Fox FM (Melbourne) and Nova 96.9 (Sydney) other stations follow including: [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mix_106.5 Mix 106.5](Sydney), [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mix_101.1 Mix 101.1] (Melbourne), [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Vega_95.3 Vega 95.3] (Sydney), [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Vega_91.5 Vega 91.5] (Melbourne) and the rest of the MIX FM stations. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_21 December 21] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Elton_John Elton John] marries [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/David_Furnish David Furnish] in London. This marriage comes in the wake of new British laws affording gay unions the same legal protection enjoyed within straight marriages. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/December_31 December 31] – [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mariah_Carey Mariah Carey] earns her 17th #1 single with "[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Don%27t_Forget_About_Us Don't Forget About Us]", tying with Elvis for second as the act with the most #1 singles. [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Beatles The Beatles]have 20. She also becomes the first act to perform live in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Times_Square Times Square] on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Dick_Clark%27s_New_Year%27s_Rockin%27_Eve Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve] television special on this day. *[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Glue_Gun_(band) Glue Gun] reforms after eight years, with frontman Bob Oedy the only original member. The new line-up is Bob Oedy (vocals), Joey Rimicci (guitars), Brian Priess (bass) and Andy Alverez (drums). Rimicci and Priess were previously members of [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Jughead%27s_Revenge Jughead's Revenge]. =